


You Hate Tomatoes?!

by glamglaceon



Series: Tales One-Shots [4]
Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Brothers, Comedy, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius and Ludger Kresnik invited Kratos Aurion and Lloyd Irving over for dinner but learn of a certain fruit that father and son both hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Hate Tomatoes?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for awhile and so I decided to finally put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard lol). I never discovered the skit in Symphonia where Kratos tells everyone his hatred of tomatoes but I saw it on Youtube. Then when Xillia 2 came out and you have these brothers who LOVE tomatoes and we know a certain father-son who hates them... well... you'll find out. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Tales of Xillia 2. All rights belong to Bandai Namco

\---- You Hate Tomatoes?!----

"So, where are we going again?"

Kratos Aurion let out a deep sigh as his son, Lloyd Irving (though technically he is an Aurion), trailed behind him, hands behind his head. He continued to walk forward and outside the train station. Somehow, in the previous year, this train could go between the various countries and worlds. The angel never really paid that much attention these days to the new technology, for in the blink of an eye (at least, to him anyway) things changed. He only went to down to Sylverant to see his son. Kratos always felt bad after their short meetings because Lloyd would seem a little depressed and disappointed. He wondered if the boy imagined something different for their bond. Kratos was never an open person, not even with Yggdrasill, Yuan, and Martel. Not until Anna came into his life rather unexpectedly.

"Uh, Kratos?"

The older man snapped out of his daze and looked sideways at Lloyd. The brunette was staring at him curiously.

"Nothing," the angel muttered and picked up his pace.

Lloyd stared after his father for a second then raced to join the older man. All the memories he had with Kratos from when he was a baby were so different from now. Not the obvious height and age difference, no. Kratos was more close-mouthed and scowled a lot more. He wasn't the warm father he remembered, who sat with him in the dark and taught him the name of the stars, who easily swung him from the ground to his shoulders. Sure, he kinda understood that grief would change anyone. The brunette knew he would go insane if he was forced to kill his wife and saw his son fall from a cliff he couldn't possibly survive. 

"I think this trait of yours came from me, apparently," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Lloyd nearly ran into the still form of Kratos, yelping. His father's reddish eyes showed a flicker of amusement before they went back to their emotionless gaze.

"Mom never did this?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"Indeed she didn't," Kratos indulged his son. "She would be the one waking me from my thoughts."

The two were silent for a minute and decided to continue walking to the residential area of Trigleph. Lloyd had gotten an email from Julius that he wanted to invite Kratos and himself to a dinner made by Ludger. Kratos had crossed paths with Julius before due to their workplaces mingling. Also, Ludger was assisting Lloyd's school with cooking lessons and Lloyd took to the older man instantly. It wasn't often the four met up, so it was somewhat baffling to the young Aurion that the eldest Kresnik would have them come over for a meal.

Before Lloyd knew it, they were outside Julius and Ludger's apartment. Kratos reached out a slender finger and pressed the buzzer. They didn't have to wait long til Julius answered the door in an apron. Kratos and Lloyd blinked in unison and stared at the pink flowery piece of clothing over Julius's black shirt and jeans.

"I am in charge of dessert," Julius answered meekly, rubbing the back of his head with an oven mitten-clad hand. "Come in."

The Aurions entered the apartment and took off their shoes before settling down on the couch in the large 3-room space. Ludger nodded hello to them from the kitchen, bent over a saucepan. Kratos thought it was quite cramped compared to the places he had been to but it was cozy at least. He could almost sense the memories the brothers had had in this apartment. He looked out the corner of his eye at his son, who was staring around the place with wide eyes. Considering the place where Lloyd stayed with his foster father, this was a lot different from his home. The angel shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking on that forbidden topic, of how he failed as a father. He should have gone looking further that night, but the pain of killing his wife had crippled him. He figured he didn't want to find the broken body of his infant son at the bottom of the cliff. A lump formed in his mouth as he fought to tear the imaginary image in his minds eye.

"You have a nice place," Lloyd commented, looking like a kid in a candy store.

Julius chuckled. "Well, it's the best we can do for now. Ludger is getting a pay raise soon so it will help us pay the bills."

"You mean he isn't head chef yet?" Brown eyes that had a slight reddish tint sparkled with mirth.

This time Ludger joined in on the chuckling. Kratos kept silent and listened in. He was just content with being near his son, even if he never kept a conversation going. Just knowing he is alive and well is more than enough for him.

"Dinner is done," Julius called, untying the atrocious apron from around his neck. Ludger was placing bowls, silverware, and pans full of food on the table.

Kratos and Lloyd joined the Kresnik brothers at the table only to stare at what was in front of them.

"Something wrong?" Ludger asked, worry shining in his eyes.

"Did you make these dishes with tomatoes?" Lloyd asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes we did," Julius replied. "Why?"

Neither Aurion wanted to mention their hatred of tomatoes, since the brothers put a lot of work into these dishes. Ludger is an amazing cook and Lloyd didn't want to break the younger Kresnik's heart. He shakily picked up a spoon and filled his bowl full of what looked like tomato soup. Kratos watched his son in near disgust but tried to hide it. The Kresniks had already dug into the meal, sipping the soup and dipping chunks of bread into the thick liquid.

"Not hungry, Kratos?" Julius asked. He already knew what Kratos was, so he wasn't too bothered about the man not eating. However, it wouldn't hurt to try the soup for his brother's sake.

"I had a big lunch," the auburn-haired man lied. 

Ludger looked a little disappointed but nodded in understanding. Lloyd was obviously trying to keep the soup down. It wasn't bad except for the overwhelming taste of tomato. He didn't like the taste of the fruit in anything at all, though for his friend and mentor's sake, he would eat the bowlful. His body however....

Everyone was startled when Lloyd jumped up and raced to the bathroom the brothers had pointed out earlier.

"Is he allergic to tomato?" Ludger asked, concerned.

Kratos let out a sigh. "He wouldn't say this but I think I should let you both know...."

\----

"WHAT?" The brothers shouted.

Lloyd was laying out on the couch, moaning. His head was on Kratos's lap and the man's slender fingers were combing through his hair, something the older Aurion was surprised Lloyd still enjoyed.

"I guess not everyone likes tomatoes," Julius said. "We are so sorry... we should have asked..."

"It's ok," Lloyd croaked. "Still a good meal."

"I'll remember this for next time," Ludger mumbled.

"Still, not like tomatoes...." The older Kresnik sighed. "But they are good for you..."

"Drop it, Julius," Kratos growled.

No one else spoke about tomatoes the rest of the night.

\---- end ----


End file.
